OBJECTIVE/HYPOTHESIS: Calcium binding proteins (CaBP) like calmodulin mediate unliganded estrogen receptor signaling either by binding directly or through calcium to ER. Our objective is to discover small molecules that mimic/block their association as potential alternatives for tamoxifen resistant breast cancers.